Of Papou Fruits, Homework, Love, & Misuderstanding
by Bookworm1355
Summary: Hayner needs help with his homework, and Olette's more than happy to help him, but is that really all they want to do? Haynette One-shot.


**Bookworm: Hola, I'm alive, and I love Hayette! Speaking of the devils, I have brought, not kidnapped mind you, Olette, Hayner, Pence, and Seifer!**

**Seifer: What is **_**he **_**doing here? *points to Hayner***

**Hayner: I was just about to ask you the same question.**

**Pence: Hey look, guys, there's no need to fight.**

**Olette: *sigh* There's nothing but testosterone in here.**

**Bookworm: I feel you… Pence is the only sensible one…**

**Olette: Yeah…**

**Readaholic: I'm here what did I- whoa, what just happened?**

***Seifer and Hayner are fighting***

**Bookworm: Oh, there you are! Oh, Hayner and Seifer are sworn enemies, so I thought that I would be interesting if I put them in the same room to see what would happen….**

**Olette: Wow, you're pretty evil.**

**Bookworm: I know! ;3**

**Readaholic: So who's going to do the disclaimer?**

**Bookworm: I think I'll let Pence do it since he's the only sane one. Hey, you better not harm any of my precious books!**

**Pence: Bookworm1355 doesn't own anything except for the plot and such. **

**Olette: Please read and review.**

**Readaholic: *is sitting in a chair next to Bookworm and eating popcorn* Hmm, this is pretty entertaining!**

**Bookworm: *is sitting in a chair, reading, and eating popcorn* Mmm, popcorn.**

**Readaholic: No, if you're going to eat my popcorn, you have to watch the fight! *grabs book***

**Bookworm: *sobbing* Meanie. Fine… Ohh, you do not want to be hit there.. LOL**

**Olette: Please read and don't forget to review.**

"Hey, Olette," Hayner yelled to his best friend.

Olette looked up from her book and waved to her best friend," Hey, Hayner. What's up?"

"Oh nothing… Hey, could you help me with my homework?" Hayner asked sheepishly.

" All right, but this time you better not copy off of mine when I'm not looking," Olette scolded him lightly.

"He he, yeah, sorry about that.. Hey, Olette," Hayner said.

"What?"

"Nothing never mind. Let's go do homework!" Hayner said as he jumped up.

Olette looked at him in shock. Normally, even if he asked for help, Hayner would usually try to stall until Olette yelled at him.

"What? Is something wrong, Olette?" Hayner asked his friend.

"Nothing, it's just that you've never been this eager to do homework that's all…" Olette said as she closed her book and grabbed her backpack. They walked back in a comfortable silence to Olette's house. They both walked in, went up the stairs to Olette's room, and plopped down in two chairs.

"So what homework do you want me to help you with?" Olette asked Hayner.

"Math, Literature, Grammar, and Social Studies…"

"So basically everything?"

"Yeah.."

"But you get good grades in Literature, Grammar, and Social Studies. Well, most of the time in Grammar…" Olette said curiously.

"Are you going to help me or not," Hayner sighed.

"I will, I will, sheesh, " Olette said good naturedly as she and Hayner took out their homework.

"Hayner, you're not paying attention for the last time, x= 36!" Olette explained for the fiftieth time. They had gotten through their Literature homework, which was to write a poem, fairly easy, and through their Grammar homework, which was to write ten sentences, and their Social Studies homework, which was to do an outline, within 75 minutes. However, Math was a whole new kind of animal. Hayner could get good grades when he put his mind to it, but with Math, he just had trouble getting. However, normally, with Olette's help, after all she was at the top of all of her classes, he could understand, but today, he just couldn't concentrate. Hayner had been leaning forward to get another whiff of Olette's citrus scent. It was intoxicating, and it got stronger every time she moved. Hayner had been having a crush on Olette for years, but he never got up the nerve to ask her out. Hayner felt ashamed. After all, he was supposed to be afraid of nothing, yet he couldn't even ask his best friend and crush out on a date!

"Hayner, are you even listening to me?" Olette asked, irritated.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, I get it now. You just do this, then add this, and divide it by… ugh, I don't get it!" Hayner growled frustrated with math, with his inability to ask Olette out, and with his failed attempts to ask said girl out.

"See, I knew that you weren't paying attention, now listen to me because this is the last time that I'm going to explain, now you add this to this," Olette smiled as she carefully explained the problem. This time Hayner listened and got the problem correct.

"There! See, I told you that you can do it if you put your mind to it!" Olette smiled cheerily at her friend. Olette wondered why had Hayner been asking her to help him with his homework so often. He really just needed to put his mind to it, and he could do anything. Maybe… No, Hayner probably just thinks of her as a friend. In truth, Olette has been harboring a crush on Hayner for years. She sighed, 'If he only knew…' she mused.

"What's wrong? Why did you sigh?" Hayner asked concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking…" Olette sighed again. 'Hey, you remember, when Kairi, Roxas, Riku, and Sora all came over?"

Hayner stiffed at the mention of Roxas and Riku. They had gotten a little too comfortable with Olette for his taste, and while he was friends with Roxas, he didn't like that riku guy at all. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, you know how I was talking to Riku?" Olette asked him tentatively. 'I'm going to try and tell him how I feel about him… I hope that this works…' Olette mentally crossed her fingers.

Hayner growled, "Yeah, I remember," and boy, did he not like how close they had been.

"Well, I was asking him if he could bring something for me back from his home Destiny Islands," Olette trailed off, and she blushed.

"Yeah, what was it?" Hayner asked curiously.

"Well, on his Island and only his Island, there are these fruits called Paopu Fruit. According to legend, "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what". I wanted to share one with…" Olette trailed off yet again too shy to continue.

"… Give me your hand," Hayner said as he began to search in his pockets for a marker.

"What? Hey, what are you…" Olette trailed off as Hayner promptly drew something on his hand and hers.

'There! Ta-da!" Hayner grinned.

Olette stared at her hand. In the center of her palm was a star shaped fruit, a papou fruit. Suddenly, she placed her palm flat against Hayner's.

"Olette, what are you-" Hayner began, but he was cut off by Olette.

'You know, I take promises like that seriously," Olette said as she leaned in and kissed Hayner right on the lips. Hayner was shocked for a moment, but quickly recovered, and leaned in deepening the kiss. They only broke apart once the need for air became too great.

"Olette," Hayner said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Then they both leaned in for another kiss.

"Oh yeah, and who was it that you wanted to share that fruit with?" Hayner asked.

"Oh, well, you of course," Olette said as she blushed.

"I can't wait to try one," Hayner said as he leaned in.


End file.
